peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
PP:TFBW Lines
Character lines in Peppa Pig: The Fractured But Whole. Peppa Exploring When hit: ”Ow!“ ”Aah!“ ”Hey!” ”Stop it!” When spoken to: “Get out there and do some shit, New Pig!“ ”If you want to be a good superhero, you should know that our lair is the coolest!” ”Don’t tell my daddy, but the password to the lair is ‘Daddy’s big tummy’.“ After the main story is completed: ”Thanks for helping us out, New Pig!” ”Emily’s clique still has their own base, but we’re on pretty good ends now.” ”If you see anything suspicious, just phone me!” Battle At start of turn: “It‘s my turn!” ”I’ve got this, guys!” ”I’m Peppa Pig!” When it’s The New Pig’s turn: ”Get em, New Pig!” ”A lot is riding on this turn, New Pig! Don’t let us down!” “You've got this, New Pig!” When attacking: ”Heads up!” ”This is gonna hurt!” ”Look out!” ”Your gonna get it now!” When hit: “Ow!” ”That hurt!” ”You just hit the wrong pig!” When The New Pig is hit: ”Hey, that’s our new recruit your picking on!“ ”Stay strong, New Pig!” When inflicted with Bleeding: ”Anybody got a plaster cast?” When inflicted with Burning: ”Ahh! Additional damage! It burns!“ During Jared Fogle battle: ”Your a jerk!” ”You know Jared, if Little Babies Ice Cream didn't exist, Subway would be the most awkward place to eat at!” When Danny attacks: Peppa: '“Damn, Danny, how big is your exercise room?“ '''Danny: '“As big as it takes! “ '''When Danny is hit: Peppa: '”Hey! Leave my best friend alone!” '''Suzy: '“Wait, he’s your best friend? I thought I ''was your bitch!” '''Peppa: '“Suzy, don't make this complicated!” '''When Suzy is hit: Peppa: '”Youre looking a little green there, Suzy pie!” '''Suzy: '“ All part of the plan!” '''When The New Pig attacks with The Ultimate Sacrifice: ”That... that was beautiful, New Pig!” When The New Pig is idle: ”What’s taking you so long?” ”Did you forget how to fight or something?” When defeated: ”Nooo!” ”I’m not supposed to die! I’m the leader!” When The New Pig is defeated: ”You were a brave soul, New Pig!” ”We lost the new kid!” Victory: ”I knew we could do it!” When Suzy is defeated: Peppa: '”What took you so long, Suzy?” '''Suzy: '“ Very funny!” '''At start of turn when Ultimate is ready: ”I think a storm is brewing!” When asked to take a picture: “Sure! I mean, you HAVE to, but sure! “ Any other time: ”Okay, I guess I can take a picture with you, since you’re the new kid! “ Suzy Sheep (No hitting quotes because it would be pretty much the same.) Exploring When spoken to: ”Peppa is kind of bossy.” ”If you see my mummy, tell her to pick up some chocolate.” ”I’ve stolen like, a ton of my mummy’s garden fertilizer.” ”Baaa!” After the main story is completed: “I better put those garden tools back now that we have nothing to do!” ”Maybe I’ll get some chocolate as a reward for saving the world!” After discovering net worth (warning: extremely sad) ”Like my new laptop? I‘ve officially started my capitalism!” ”I’ve got 20 dollars so far! I’m rich!“ ”45 dollars! I don’t even know where its all coming from!“ ”Ah! 73 dollars! I’m so excited, I’ve been running around the house a lot lately and drinking tea!“ ”Woah! You scared me! I’ve been on edge lately! I’m up to 87 dollars! Should I install a security system?“ “143 dollars! That’s more than enough! I’ve never been more pumped up! My mummy even got me this cool jacket that straps down your arms! It’s fun to play with, but it‘s hard to get off...” ”I don't know. 200 something dollars, maybe. I’ve started getting friend requests from other kids. At least, I THINK their kids...” ”Leave me alone! 553 dollars! My window was smashed when I woke up this morning! Can’t you mind your own business!” ”666 dollars! I think I’m possessed! Kill me.” Combat At start of battle: ”Who’s ready to get planted six feet under?” When fully depressed: ”Oh man! Why is it so BRIGHT?!” At start of turn: ”Baaa!” ”Time for the sheep to strike!” ”Time for nature to take its course!” ”This black sheep is ready for action!” When fully depressed: ”Ugh, I hate my life!” ”I need to get back to my laptop!” ”Can someone else go?” At start of turn during Rejected Internet Stars battle: Suzy: '“Eat my dust!” '''Little Babies Ice Cream: '“I eat Little Babies Ice Cream, not dust!” ”AlI wanted was some attention!” 'Suzy: '“Does Mr. Elephant know you’re here?” 'Digger: '“I slide some money under his office door every now and then, just in case!” '''When attacking: ”Get ready to go green! ”Garden powers activate!” ”Im gonna give you a green thumb!“ ”Get ready to be put where the sun don’t shine!” When fully depressed: ”This is gonna hurt you more than it’s gonna hurt me. But title come pretty close.” ”Better me than you!” When hit: ”Hey!” ”Your making me wilt!” ”Your only making my garden grow!” ”What are you, a sheep herder?” ”That’s not nice!” When fully depressed: ”That felt good!” ”I needed that!” ”Thanks!” When The New Pig attacks: “Your making me green with envy!” ”You trashed that asswipes garden!” Suzy: '“Wow, that new kid is strong!“ '''Peppa: '“ Uh, yeah, but so am I, don’t forget!” '''When Danny attacks: ”Damn, that’s a nasty threshold!” When inflicted with Not Well: ”I love the colour green, but I really don’t want to see puke right now.” ”My fur is losing its strikingly white nature!” During Jared Fogle battle: ”Ewwww!” ”I’m gonna send some vines up your ass and give you a taste of your own medicine!” When hit with Sandwich Thrust during Jared Fogle battle: ”I cant tell what’s my fur and what’s mayo!” When healing: ”Here you go!” ”Let that sunlight hit your face.” When fully depressed: ”Here.” ”Please don’t charge me.” ”I don’t need this.” When The New Pig attacks with The Ultimate Sacrifice: ”That was an amazing sacrifice, even though it’s just pretend!” When asked to take a picture: ”Okay, ill make my online friends green with envy!” Any other time: ”Another? You sure do have a green thumb when it comes to social status!” When fully depressed: *sighs* “Okay, I guess I can show myself online! Give those creeps a glimpse of who’s raking in money...” Danny Dog Exploring When spoken to *growls* ”You better not fuck with a guard dog!” ”What are you looking at, bitch?” After the main story is completed: ”Well, I guess I can’t lightly swear at someone who just saved the world! Good job, fucker!” Combat At start of turn: ”Time for some brutalization, if that’s even a word!“ ”Who wants some bite marks?” ”Make way for the underdog!“ ”I’m gonna rip you to shreds!“ ”My turn!” When attacking: ”Puppy power!” ”Your in the doghouse now!“ ”Have fun with rabies!” When hit: ”Don’t piss off a Brutalist!” ”Hey! That’s animal abuse! Actually, anything here is animal abuse!” ”Good thing I’ve got dental insurance!” ”I’m gonna call my owners!“ ”Come on dude, throw me a bone! Literally!” ”It’s okay unless it breaks the skin!” When The New Pig is hit: ”Come on New Pig! Get brutal!” ”I’ll claw that guy if you want!” When The New Pig attacks: ”That’s gonna leave some paw prints!” ”Keep it up, and you’ll get a treat!” ”Your a good guard dog!” During Jared Fogle battle: ”I bare my teeth at people like you!” ”This guy makes every feeling of courage I have disappear. Or maybe it’s just his AIDS.” At start of turn during Jared Fogle battle: Danny: '”Say, how would one get his own aides?” '''Aide 2: '“ Either sleep with a monkey, Magic Johnson, or sign some paperwork.“ '''At start of turn during final Emily Elephant battle: ”I’ll tear that stupid robot apart!” Pedro Exploring When spoken to: *yawns* *neighs* ”Want to race?” ”I’m the fastest horse in the world!” After the main story is completed: ”Wow, are we the same kids who just saved the world?” ”Thanks for everything, New Pig!” ”Now I can take a nap knowing it won’t be my last!” Combat At start of turn: ”This won’t take long!” ”I’ll sort things out!” ”Lets get fast!” ”Try and catch me, bad guys!” ”I’ll give you static cling!” When attacking: ”Did you catch that?” ”Fastest horse in the west!” ”Once again, you missed!” When hit: ”Lucky shot! It won’t happen again!” ”Aah! I wasn’t asleep!” ”I sure didn’t miss that!” ”Okay, just don’t knock off my glasss, if that happens we’ll have to pause the game while I look for them!” When it’s The New Pig’s turn: ”Let’s see just how fast you are!” ”Your turn, New Pig! Don’t waste it!” ”Go, New Pig!” When The New Pig attacks: ”Interesting!” ”You’d make a better cowboy than me, New Pig, if, you know, you could survive in the wild!” When The New Pig is hit: Pedro: '”Walk it off!” '''Peppa: '“Easy for you to say!” '''When The New Pig is idle: ”Your making me feel even faster than I already am right now!” ”I could‘ve attacked, like, 5 times by now!” During Jared Fogle battle: ”This guy makes want to zoom out of here!” ”Well, I’m not sleeping tonight! Just kidding, even Jared won’t keep me from sleeping.” When Danny attacks: ' '''Pedro: '“Woo! Get along, little doggy!” 'Danny: '“Pedro, I will bite you if you say that again!” '''When inflicted with Confused: ”Oooh... now where’d I put those dang glasses again?” ”My glasses are a little foggy.“ When The New Pig attacks with The Ultimate Sacrifice: ”Wow! He must have been desperate to get this over with!” At start of turn during second Emily’s clique battle: Pedro: '”Maybe if we just ask nicely, we can all walk away safe.” '''Emily Elephant: '“Not an option!” '''At start of turn during Pennywise battle: Pedro: '”I’m not afraid of you, Pennywise!” '''Pennywise: '“Oh yeah? I’ll just turn into Rip Van Winkle and THEN we’ll see who the big man is!” '''When defeated: ”I’m feeling very tired...” When The New Pig is defeated: ”Phew! I thought I was gonna die next!” Wally Warthog Exploring When spoken to: After Wally Warthog quest is completed: ''' ”Thank a lot for helping with family emergency! Hope you didn’t think i meant divorce or something.” '''After the main story is completed: ”Good go, New Pig!” ”So, what next?” Combat At start of turn: ”This may get confusing!” ”Wally’s turn!” ”Here goes!” ”Looking out, bad peoples!” ”I gonna rape enemy’s mind!” ”Your membrane is about get destroyed!” When attacking with Mind Beams: ”Mind beams activate!” ”That’s what I call brain power!” ”You’ll probably have a headache after this!” Wally: '“That’s how we do it back in Hogland!” '''Pedro: '“They... shoot lasers out of their brains there?” '''When attacking with Warthog Charge: ”Back to bad guys watering hole!” ”Chaarge!” ”Feel tusk in side!” ”I’m gonna make you bleeding out your patootie!“ When hit: “THIS IS REASON WE GOING EXTINCT!” ”Ahhh!“ ”My tusk shall reflect that!” When it’s The New Pig’s turn: ”Lets seeing how much you are like warthog!” ”Go, new kid!” When The New Pig uses Carpet Power: Wally: '“Hey! You hogging turns! Hogging! Get it?” '''Peppa: '“Wally... stop.” '''During Jared Fogle battle: ”Wally hate you!” ”Oh yeah. I hear of this guy back in Hogland.” When hit with Sandwich Thrust during Jared Fogle battle: Wally: '”Is this how sandwiches are handle in Peppatown?” '''Jared: '“I wish!” Rebecca Rabbit Exploring '''When spoken to: ”I’ve got a hankering for some carrots!” ”You see any holes that need exploring, I’m your rabbit!” ”I’m getting some weird readings coming from below my house... you might wanna check it out!” ”I wish people would drop the whole ‘carrot obsession‘ thing... I’m a rabbit, it’s normal!” After the Molly Mole quest is completed: ”Well, I stopped getting those readings... I wonder if Molly’s okay?” After the main story is completed: ”You saved the town, New Pig!” ”Carrots for all!” Battle At start of turn: ”Who wants carrots?” ”I’m fierce underground!” ”I come from a shared home, and I’m ready to party!”